


Doom Slayer Izuku: Parental External

by Pabaxel



Category: Doom (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Deaths, Destruction, Gen, Guns, Hell, Invasion, Master and Apprentice, Teleportation, Weapons, devastation, next generation of demon killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabaxel/pseuds/Pabaxel
Summary: Our 15 year old slayer's job is far from done, after destroying everything in hell from demons to structures. Humanity is in danger and will need his help to obliterate the invaders once again.Izuku will become a hero thanks to the invasion, and may become a parental figure. (As the tittle says) Will Hell rise again?





	Doom Slayer Izuku: Parental External

**Author's Note:**

> Pabaxel: Hello, the chapter is finally up. Enjoy!

"Finally." ,-Izuku thought shooting down the last remaining demon from hell. But soon something appears right in front of him. "A portal?" ,-he thought looking through the sudden new portal. 

Upon looking inside, he notices demons attacking humans across a vast city.

"Great, more demons." ,-he said looking away from the portal. Looked like a city getting worse as the waves of demons he's been fighting for so long are once again attacking humanity. Collecting all remains weapons "Here he goes again." and jumps to the portal.

**————————————————————**

"New update: this is Tokyo News 67, and there have been reports of an initiate evacuation across the city! A repeat immediate evacuation across the Tokyo area. There's a major villain attacks, killing everything in sight. We have to go now!" ,-yelled the reporter hearing panic in his voice and crew still had the camera running rushing to their vehicle. 

***End of transmission***

***Heroes in Tokyo***

Two heroes in patrol just encountered the first wave of demons and chaos soon followed in minutes. 

"What's going on?" ,- asked the confused hero seeing a demon devouring a civilian.

"I don't know, are they a cult?" ,-said his partner as they both jump to the roof of a third-floor building. 

"They can't be restraint." , from afar they could see the raging demons that were handcuffed by the police just destroyed them in seconds killing off the police forces. "You are awfully quiet —........"

"He-lp M-..e." ,-said his partner dying bed to him. The hero sees a red spiked arm going through his friend's chest and rips him apart.

"What....what!" ,-the hero starts panicking and freezes from fear. "N000ooo0o!!....—" ,-he screamed as more demons started climbing the building and started ripping him limb from limb. 

**———————————————**

***Jumping out of the portal***

"What is this?" ,-Izuku questioned as he sees the light blue sky. "It's been a while." ,- hearing screams up ahead made him looking back on the ground to find two demons and panicked citizens. "Not getting away." ,-he said pulling the trigger of his double-barrel shotgun taking down both demons.

"Still does the trick." ,- as another demon attacks him from behind aiming for the shotgun. Izuku slams the creature across the building next to him. "Dammit." ,-he said looking a broken shotgun leaving a huge crack against the concrete wall. "This will do for now." ,- still using the broken double-barrel shotgun and started swinging at the nearby enemy. 

Izuku walked down the street with abandoned cars and starts hunting once again. "So many hu- I mean people in one place." ,-he thought killing off another demon. One young police offensive kept missing his shots from a flying demon and caught its attention. 

"There's no dinner for you." ,-Izuku said with a tired voice aiming at the flying demon and throws the broken shotgun. It hit the demons head and exploded dispersing across the street. 

"Retreat, you don't belong here." ,-he said picking up the sidearm the policeman dropped. Without saying anything the officer started running away. "36 bullets." ,-Izuku checked 

Encountering a civilian looking very desperate. He had blood on his shirt and shoes, he was carrying a shotgun he had never seen before. "Get away! I will shot!" ,-he civilian yelled shaking. Izuku didn't stop moving and grabs his shotgun aiming at three demons.

"Nice three for one, you should be out of here it's not safe." ,-he informed the civilian pointing to where the officer ran to.

Izuku continued walking down with his auto-shotgun and his sidearm. Through the streets, he started recognizing the writing and signs it was very familiar to him. The streets filled with abandoned cars and occasional groups of scared civilians. 

"Mommy! Where are you?" ,-a voice of a little girl can be heard. Izuku stopped for a moment and headed to where the voice originated from. 

He rushes down getting closer and closer. The density of the demons kept increasing each second.

**——————————————————**

**(The time of this event would take place before I-Island and after the final exams season 2 MHA.)**

During lunch before on the last day of school until the break. "Guys did you hear what happening!" ,-exclaimed Tooru taking out her phone showing everyone whether they liked it or not. 

Her phone set in a live cam recording the destruction across Tokyo. *Transmission Online*

"What happened?" ,-said Mina making everyone panic even more after seeing some closeup view of the horrors that took place.

"I think this could be worse then Hosu." ,-Iida commented still healing after his encounter with Hero Killer Stain. He received severe nerve damage to his right arm and several sections of his back. 

“See those people, the police weren’t able to stop them.” ,-said Tooru as the rest of the group began searching with their phones the incident in Tokyo. 

"What's going on here?" ,-said Kendo from class B checking all the commotion from class 1-A. 

“Look there are major fires across Tokyo.” ,-said Tooru launching herself towards her. 

“Oh dear, I hope the heroes have been dispatched.” ,-said Kendo looking over at Tooru’s phone. 

“I’m sure they have already people in the scene.” ,-Iida tried to reassure everyone as he could feel panic from his classmates. 

**——————————————————-**

“Why is this happening!” ,- yelled the hero as multiple hero agencies in and out of Tokyo have contacted each other trying to contain the imminent danger. But their numbers have been extremely thin to try and hold out a large perimeter. 

The heroes and police finished setting up several barricades from the increasing horde of violent mutants. 

“Get away!” ,-yelled a support hero as the frontlines have been breached. The demons managed the break the heroes' barricades in a couple of minutes. Soon after multiple hero agencies in Tokyo started getting attacked by an unknown force of enraged beasts. 

After a severe car collision from a grey truck T-bone the driver side killing both drivers. 

"Mommy we have to go." ,-said the young girl with long black hair unbuckling her seatbelt looking for her mom. "Come on." ,- as she continued looking for her moving to the front of the car and accidentally pressed horn of the car sending a loud beep, attracting all the demons in the infested area. 

Soon all demons started heading towards the car she was staying in. She looked outside the window for a second and sees all the weird-looking creatures that would come out far beyond her nightmares. 

She ducks down, but soon it was followed by gunfire close to her and she slowly noticed all the creepy monster noises faded away, followed by heavy footsteps. 

"Are you okay?" ,-asked a stranger in an odd-looking outfit outside her window. 

"Y..es, help find mommy." ,she pointed at the front of her car with a huge hole in the front window. "Mom?" , Izuku repeated. Judging by the amount of blood left by the window the mother would not last long without medical assistance. "The kid is almost unharmed." ,-he noticed little to no injury to this girl.

"Shit..." ,-Izuku thought looking at the mom, he didn't really have that much time as he knows there’s another wave. He didn’t have that much human interaction before, especially towards children because they didn't survive the first few months after Demons Invasion on Earth in his universe. 

Izuku grabs his shotgun handle and breaks off the car side door.

"Now it's open." ,-he thought. "Hey kid, we have to go." ,- said Izuku hearing more demons coming there way. 

"I can't mommy behind." ,-she resisted not wanting to leave her mother’s car.

"...kid, what's your name?" ,-he asked while looking around for possible 

"Amber." ,-she responded slight shaking looking around in every direction for the creatures.

"Okay Amber, your mother would want you to get to safety. We have to go." ,-said Izuku quickly taking off his helmet for a few seconds letting Amber see his face. Green vibrant color eyes and a scar across his left cheek. "Let's go." ,-said Izuku waiting a few minutes in the meantime he starts shooting down demons from far away. Amber gets off the car and walks towards Izuku scouting ahead.

"Ready?" ,-he asked as Amber nods. "Alright, we need to find a good place to eliminate as many Demons as possible." ,-Izuku said looking around the flaming city.

"Wait! What's this on my back?" ,-he thought putting his arm behind his back. "The hell?" ,-he said grabbing and taking out his supper shotgun, Gauss Cannon, and pistol. "I guess, I didn't need to worry about weapons, huh?" ,-said Izuku feeling the adrenaline pumping once more. "Let's take care of some bastards."

**Author's Note:**

> Pabaxel: Well shit, time to exterminate some pests. (Will be editing.)


End file.
